


A hard long job

by TWINFUSION



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWINFUSION/pseuds/TWINFUSION
Summary: McCree comes home from a long mission. He isn't treated the best of ways and the mission has him all tense.





	1. What happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for clicking on this work. I thought this was a great piece of work.

McCree the blackwatch agent he is just got done with a mission and decides to head inside Gibraltar and go to his room to rest from all the stress it was. As he walks in he sees a happy Mei with a group of scientists. Talking about the new cryo technology she is making. He walks up and she catches him walking and calls his name. McCree walks over and smiles to her saying.

"Howdy madam Mei, everybody. How are you all doing tonight?" "Oh just fine McCree" an egared Mei says. "Mei why are you talking to this guy, he is a no class, want to be cowboy who works for a maniac?" "I beg your pardon sir but what I do is top secret and my boss yeah can be a handful but he's a damn good one." 

The group of scientists look at him and laugh. 

"What a fool you are. No brains. You don't have what it takes to be like one of us. Heck were surprised you were even accepted here." 

"Now listen here bud. If you want to start a fight I have six rounds with your name on it." "Is that a threat Mr.Mccree because I can have you arrested for this?" They all laugh and leave. An unhappy McCree starts to talk with Mei.

"Sorry about that Mei but that just wasn't right." "I agree and I'm sorry my friends treated you that why Jesse. "How did your mission go?" "Mighty fine. Reyes had me breach and clear into the enemies headquarters when they weren't expecting it." "How did it go here while I was gone?" "Oh it was great, I've been upgrading my technology for my cryo freeze tech. And the team and I are going to leave soon after my work is finished." "I'm sorry to hear that Mei. Your a vital teamamte here but the world needs you more than ever." A enthusiastic McCree says. "Mei come on." A scientist yell. "Coming". "I wish we can talk longer Jesse but I have work to do." "I understand perfectly Mei, don't you worry. Good luck with the work and have a great night." "You too Jesse." A happy Mei says.

Day later McCree is on the balcony thinking about the whole mission. The mission was operation wingman. McCree was to escort a UN civil defense worker. He was hunted by Talon agents from all around the world. The bounty on his head was on high demand. McCree, Genji, and Moria escorted him home. Grabreil Reyes wasn't there during that time. He had other matters to attend too. 

McCree breached a room while Reyes did Recon and went back to Gibraltar knowing his three friends will take care of the mission.

McCree and Genji were under fire while Moira was getting the UN defense worker home. She drove him off in a car. Talon didn't expect him to be in it so they sunck undetected. While that McCree and Genji were fending for themselves. McCree saw that it was time for the high noon. Genji grabs his shurikens and jerked forward with a dash. Killing all the agents in a blow. McCree killing six with his revolvers high noon and Genji finishing off the rest.

But this wasn't the end of our hero's story for now.


	2. The beginning of an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree recalls the events that went on the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for clicking on this new episode of a hard long job. It's late 11:21 when I'm writing this. Lmao I'm tired.

Gun shots and explosions go off

McCree: "There were so many of them. It was like the entire a my of taking wanted that bounty. Moria drove off with the un worker and we were fighting for our lives."

McCree: Genji was holding off real well. He struck each talon agent with shurikens and a stab to the gut. At one point he had to use his dragon blade to get himself out of a hairy situation."

The balcony door opens. It's a curious Mei looking for her friend and seeing why he is so troubled. 

Mei: Jesse are you ok? Did my co workers hurt your feelings that much?" 

McCree: No Mei I'm fine. I'm just recalling what happened on my mission. I've been talking to myself about it. I keep thinking on all the people I've killed trying to make peace. I don't want to result to violence but if I must then so be it. All the people you kill are more added weight onro your shoulders."

McCree looks down with his cigar in his mouth.

Mei: You know I've killed somebody before.

McCree: Really. No way!! Your the kindest person I've ever met. What happened?!"

Mei: It was two years ago. A man or fellow scientist was with me working on a project. Us two alone, the rest of our team went to bed. We were pulling an all nighter. We wanted this project done asap. It was to figure out how to make functioning robots that can react to tempature change. While we were working he started to act all seductive towards me. He even had a wife. He asked me if I wanted to do it."

Mei: I told him no. But he started to force himself onto me. He took off my uniform and started to remove his clothing. I screamed for help but my friends were all in deep sleep from all the work we did throughout the week. I pushed him away."

She starts to tear up a bit. 

Tears running down her cheeks

Mei: "I was half naked. He pinned me on the floor. He hit me on the head to knock me out. But I took the pain. I didn't want to be raped. So I grabbed the emergency rifle. It is to only be used to defend ourselves. I grabbed it and shot him. In the head."

Mei: "Everyone woke up to the loud shot and rushed in there. There they saw a fellow dead scientist and me with a rifle. I sat there on the floor crying. They reviewed the footage from the cameras and told me I was ok. It was self defense. They all began to hug me and ask me questions. I told them every thing. They all believed me." 

McCree: "I'm so sorry Mei. I'm am so very sorry that had to happen to you. I can't imagine what it was like for you."

Mei begins to cry. 

McCree hugs her tight. 

McCree: "There, there. Let it all out."

She cried for five minutes and finally the two let go

Me: I am so sorry you had to see me like that."

McCree: I will never let that happen to you ever again. What happened to him is what he deserved. I am so sorry Me. I won't let anyone harm you every again." 

A positive Mei gives him a smile. They both leave the balcony to their rooms.

McCree: I will tell you my mission tomorrow. Have a good night madam Mei, and if you ever need me I'm right down the hall."

Mei: Thank you McCree for listening to me talk. I am sorry I cried during it."

McCree: Nonsense it's completely fine. Welp have a great night and sleep well."

Mei smiles and gives him one last hug before the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. Hope you enjoyed. Ima sleep now. Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed. Have a geeat day or night. I will make more in another week from now. Bye.


End file.
